Then There Were Eight
Then There Were Eight is the third episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the eighty-sixth episode in the Dragon Ball series. The original Japanese title is "Kettei!! Hachinin no Yushatachi" (決定!!8人の勇者たち). The episode first aired on November 4, 1987. Summary Goku stands before King Chappa, his first opponent in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Jackie Chun says Goku has to fight a tough opponent right from the start. King Chappa tells Goku to come at him any time. They prepare to fight. Jackie Chun wonders how good Goku got in the last 3 years. Goku lunges at King Chappa and punches him in the chin. Everyone is surprised by Goku's speed. King Chappa, "You're no ordinary kid.” They lunge at each other. King Chappa kicks, but Goku dodges. King Chappa tries a punch, but Goku leaps over it. While still in the air, Goku throws a punch, which King Chappa catches. Goku kicks King Chappa in the chest, and resumes with a barrage of kicks to the same spot, before using a double kick to knock him to the ground. Everyone is shocked, once again. The angered King Chappa gets up, and Yamcha realizes that he is going to get serious. Jackie Chun, "He's going to use the 8 arms technique.” Yamcha, "The 8 arms technique, huh? When the user moves his arms at such a speed that it seems they have 8 arms!” King Chappa tells Goku not to hate him, because experiencing loss is part of training. He unleashes a barrage of fast paced punches, seeming to have 8 arms. Goku manages to block every punch with ease, to the others' surprise. Goku trips King Chappa, sending him to the ground. Goku, "I found an opening at your feet and went for it!” King Chappa gets up in a rage, and throws a strong punch. Goku suddenly disappears, confusing King Chappa. He looks around in confusion, until one person points out Goku in the air. Jackie Chun says Goku has just made a big mistake. King Chappa says that Goku won't be able to move freely in the air, which will result in his loss. Goku then catapults off the ceiling and lunges at King Chappa, who also lunges forward and prepares a punch. Just before King Chappa's punch can connect, Goku exhales deeply, keeping himself suspended in the air long enough to dodge. With that, Goku kicks King Chappa out of the ring, winning the match. Jackie Chun comments on Goku's superb strategy. Yamcha, "He managed to defeat King Chappa very convincingly!” Goku leaps out of the ring happily. Krillin asks "Hey Goku, is it really a good idea to be using so much power in your first match?” Goku responds, "I didn't use my full power. If I did, he would've been killed. I'll be able to get serious when I fight you guys! I can't wait!". Yamcha and Krillin nervously agree. Jackie Chun thinks to himself that this could be bad. Fighter 178 (Jackie Chun) is called up. Jackie Chun isn't paying attention, stuck in his thoughts. He thinks to himself that if he loses to Goku, he will lose his position as a good teacher. Krillin gets Jackie Chun's attention, telling him to get into the ring. Jackie Chun steps into the ring, facing his opponent. The opponent is a very muscular bear man. Goku wishes Jackie Chun luck. The match begins, and the bear man gets ready to fight. Jackie Chun continues to think to himself how much better Goku has gotten. Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha all wonder why Jackie Chun isn't fighting. The bear man is getting annoyed. Jackie Chun thinks that Goku is stronger than him, but he still has more experience. The enraged bear man lunges at Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun snaps out of his thoughts, and imagines Goku lunging at him instead. Jackie Chun disappears, and appears in front of the bear. He punches the bear in the stomach, elbows him in the face, and kicks him into the air. The bear man lands, unconscious, and Jackie Chun wins the match. In the bear's place, Jackie Chun imagines Goku being unconscious. He fades back to reality, realizes what he's done, and apologizes for getting carried away. Goku says Jackie Chun is really great, and Yamcha adds that he is a lot sharper than last time. Krillin says Jackie Chun will definitely make it to the Final Rounds. Yamcha says this will be quite a tournament. The fights continue. Goku dodges some punches and kicks from a large tiger opponent, and hurls him out of the ring. Krillin dodges a barrage of punches, and knocks out his fat opponent with a kick. Jackie Chun pummels a fox man until he forfeits. Yamcha pummels a kickboxer opponent with a kick in the buttocks. Tien Shinhan tells Chiaotzu that he is doing well, but keeps making mistakes. Chiaotzu says that he isn't serious yet. The boxer rushes away from Yamcha in fear, losing the match. Tien says, “Heh, he's still no match for me.” Goku and Yamcha compliment each other. An announcement tells them that they will take a one-hour break before resuming the Preliminary Rounds. Goku happily rushes off to get some food, followed by Krillin and Yamcha. Meanwhile, Oolong keeps failing to catch fish in some sort of Japanese fish catching game. Bulma says it is so boring not being able to see the Preliminary Rounds. Turtle hopes that Goku and the others will advance. At another booth, Launch (evil form) uses her shotgun to shoot many targets. The vendor tells her not to use a real gun, but she just threatens him to give her the prize. He nervously gives her a teddy bear, but Launch just starts shooting at him, demanding cash as the prize. Back at a cafeteria, Goku eats like crazy while Krillin, Yamcha, and Jackie Chun watch in shock. Jackie Chun says there is only a few more rounds until the Finals, and Krillin says the Preliminaries are too easy. Jackie Chun, "That kind of thinking is very dangerous. You must treat every situation seriously.” Krillin, "You sound just like Master Roshi.” Yamcha, "Yeah, as if you were a teacher teaching his pupils." Jackie Chun nervously explains that he just likes to give young fighters good advice. Suddenly, they hear many plates shatter. Tien holds the waiter by the collar, threatening him for serving bad food. Yamcha steps in, telling him to stop. Tien, "You talk pretty big for a weakling. Shall I show you my true power?" Yamcha agrees, and they prepare to fight. Jackie Chun steps in, telling them that this is no place to fight. Tien tells Yamcha that the old man saved his life, and he walks off with Chiaotzu. Goku asks what that guy's problem is. A voice suddenly greets Jackie Chun, and they are all shocked to see that it is Nam. Goku is happy to see Nam again, and Nam thanks Goku for saving his village a few years ago. Yamcha asks if Nam's village is out of water again. Nam, "No thanks to Goku and Master Ro... I mean, Jackie Chun here, my village is fine. I'm just here to test my skills, and I hope to fight Goku again." There is a flashback of the fight between Goku and Nam during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku asks what block he is in, and Nam replies that he is in block 3. Krillin says that means they won't have to fight in the Preliminaries, so they can fight in the real tournament. Goku and Nam shake hands. Soon, the Preliminary Rounds resume. Yamcha, Krillin, Goku, and Jackie Chun each defeat their final opponents, advancing to the Final Rounds. Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin congratulate Jackie Chun. Jackie says that the real tournament will now begin. Suddenly, they hear a voice yelling for a doctor to help. Nam is on the ground, badly injured. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Jackie Chun all check on him. Tien is the one that did it, and advances to the Final Rounds, as well. Tien, "Don't worry. He'll be fine. It was a mistake for you people to enter this tournament with you low levels of skill." Tien walks away with Chiaotzu, and Jackie Chun is forced to hold the enraged Goku back. Soon, they are outside, and Bulma and the others are happy to see they have all advanced. Krillin asks where Master Roshi is, and Bulma replies that he must be doing perverted things in the crowd. Master Roshi steps in, telling them not to talk about him behind his back. He explains (lies) that he was secretly watching the Preliminary Rounds, and congratulates them for advancing. An announcement calls for all 8 finalists to head to the contestant waiting room. Krillin asks how the others will be able to see them fight without good seats. Oolong says that they have Launch with them. Launch takes out her gun, saying she can get them all great seats. She fires off many shots from her gun and clears the crowd. They all walk toward the tournament, as Launch continues 'clearing the crowd.' Trivia *Yamcha was called fighter # 2 when the opponnent ran out of bounds however Yamcha is fighter # 1 *Also when Yamcha is fighting a black belt and the bracket shows up, it shows # 2 advancing with the announcer said number 1 is the winner *In two reccuring scenes while he was mixing the food, Chioatzu appears to have normal peach hands instead of the white hands. Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Dragon Ball